Killer Angel
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: this is in response to a fanfic challenge that SSJTitaina issued...X-Men/Sailor Moon crossover...r/r
1. Part 1

Ossu minna! I wanna say gomen for not getting any chapters for my stories out but I am answering a fanfic challenge that SSJTitania has issued. It is to write an Logan/Usagi fanfic and I am going to answer it in this fanfic. This is based after the fight with Magneto in the X-Men live movie. Usagi is 25 and Logan is 28. Enjoy! 

  
Killer Angel   


Part 1

  


By Lacrea Moonlight

  
  
  


She winced in pain. She was only eight and they had been very rough on her. They had beaten her till she had used her power on them to make them stop. She looked at her guardian/mentor. He was about 29 years old. He was always telling her to never give up. She was to be one of his best. 

  


"The first thing you must do is block your emotions. If you show emotions, your enemy will take that as a sign of weakness. You must hide what you feel!" he shouted as he attacked. She finally understood and blocked his attack and showed no emotion as she hit him with her best shot. He smiled. 

  


"You finally understand..." he whispered. 

  
****   


17 years later... 

  


She smiled as she hid in the shadows. This wasn't a happy smile. This was a cold, evil smile that she had been using since she was eight years old. She was proud of who she worked for. He was the only person, besides the others that worked for him, that truly cared about her. He had made sure that she was educated, treated well, and trained to take care of herself. Now, all she had to do was kill a certain man and then she would complete her mission. She felt her heart quicken at the thought of killing. It somehow amused her. And it excited her to no ends. She loved the feel of power as her favorite weapon was plunged into her intended's flesh and their life's blood poured out like so much wine (AN:I know. I am being a little sick but this is what Usagi is thinking!^_~) 

  


"Is the perimeter secure?" a passing guard asked. 

  


"Yes sir. There is no unauthorized personnel on the grounds at this time," the other guard responded. She smiled the cold smile again. They were completely clueless, weren't they? She ran to the next shadow and entered the building with one of her 'talents' and slipped into her intended's room unnoticed. He was sleeping. And snoring loudly. She quickly pulled out her favorite weapon: a dagger with at wavy blade and had intricate designs on both the blade and the handle. The designs were mostly crescent moons and stars and phases of the moon. She then did what she had come to do... 

  
****   


Logan smoked his cigar and waited for his next opponent. He had gotten a job at a bar similar to the one he had been fired from when he had met Rouge. He pushed these thoughts aside as another 'victim' stepped into the cage. The man was tall and muscular. He was probably another dickhead that thought just because he had won a couple of bar fights that he could beat him. The man rushed at him and banged his head against the side of the cage. His head was banged against it at least four times when he was thrown to the other side of the cage. The man kicked him hard in the stomach. Then he kicked him hard in the groin (AN: sorry guys! I KNOW that you really didn't want to read that!). That was what REALLY pissed him off. Logan stood up and punched the guy hard in the gut. The man crumpled to the ground in pain. He then punched him in the face and the man went unconscious. The 'ringmaster' announced that he was the winner *again* and then announced that was all for the rest of the night. The small crowd groaned and 'booed'. 

  


Logan walked out of the cage and went to the bartender. The bartender was young, about 22. He was getting a drink for a young woman at the moment. She was sitting at the bar and looked like she was about 22 as well. The bartender smiled in a flirtatious way and she smirked. But this smirk was not warm and flirty like one would expect. This was a cold smirk that said "If you only knew." 

  


"So, what are you doing Friday night?" the bartender asked. 

  


"Sorry. I don't date guys that are three years younger than me," the woman replied. He seemed surprised and a little upset but he said nothing more. Then a guy in jeans and a leather jacket came up behind her and grabbed her butt. 

  


"Then I am more you age, right sweet thing?" he said as he squeezed her rump. 

  


"Are you suggesting what I *think* you are?" she asked with an amused voice. 

  


"Hell yeah!" he replied. She sighed and then turned around. She punched him in the nose and immediately it began to bleed. She then kicked him in the groin (AN: I know, I know! No more kicks to the groin! But I just had to give this effect!) and dumped her beer all over him. 

  


"Why don't you just keep your dick in your pants where it belongs for now, okay?" she replied in the most innocent voice and pushed him over. He had been leaning on the bar for support. She smirked. The woman looked at Logan. She had long blond hair that seemed to shine in the dim light and it reached to her knees since it was in a braid. She also had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She raised an eyebrow. 

  


"Do you want some of this too?" she said in a tough manor. Logan looked at the man that was now trying to regain balance and maybe his pride. 

  


"No," Logan answered, "I'm not really interested in having more than my feelings hurt." 

  


She smiled and stepped over the man and sat in the stool next to Logan. 

  


"I'm Usagi. What's your name?" she stated as she ordered a beer. Logan ordered a beer for himself and took a swig before answering her. 

  


"Logan. So what brings you to this part of Canada?" he answered. 

  


"My job. I was running an errand for my boss. It's confidential," she said mysteriously. Logan smiled slightly. He liked Usagi already. 

****   
  
DUN DUMMMMMM! All right! Chapter one is DONE! This is going to be a KILLER story (no pun intended) and I know you will be DIEING for the next part (this pun *is* intended). I hope you like this part! Gotta go! Bye!   
  
Lacrea 


	2. Part 2

Ossu, minna-chan

Ossu, minna-chan! I would like to thank my muse for this, Vito-chan! Sorry for not getting this out sooner! I had a small case of writer's block (again) and thanks to Vito-chan, I'm ready to write more chapters for this!!! This is in response to a challenge. It is to write an Logan/Usagi fanfic and I am going to

answer it in this fanfic. This is based after the fight with Magneto in the X-Men live movie. Usagi is

25 and Logan is 28. Enjoy!

AN= Author's Notes.

… telepathy

'…' electronic communication (you know, like hand communicators and junk!) 

Killer Angel

Part 2

By Lacrea Moonlight

Usagi smiled at Logan. He's pretty cute, she thought. Then she mentally smacked herself. She wasn't supposed to ogle over guys! She was supposed to report to her boss in an hour. She sighed and signaled for the bartender to bring her a drink. He set beer in front of her and she took a long drink.

"So why do you fight in the cage?" she asked out of curiosity. He shrugged.

"Good money. No one can beat me, so I've got a permanent job here. What, you want to take me on?" he said with a grin. Usagi grinned back.

"I don't think you would survive very long against me," she replied in a seductive voice. Logan grinned even more. She was beginning to interest him even more.

"You really think so?" he said as he leaned a little closer to her. His eyes flashed with a playful glint. 

"Yes. In fact, I know you wouldn't last. You see," she said and then leaned closer to him, looked around for possible eavesdroppers, and brought her lips right next to his ear, "I see the future. And you are gonna end up like Mr. I-Just-Got-My-Dick-Bashed-So-Hard-I-Won't-Ever-Have-Kids over there." As she said the last part, she jerked her thumb towards the man she had kneed. He was sitting on a stool VERY far from them. Logan winced in sympathy for the guy. He was STILL in pain. He was holding a small bag of ice to his "sensitive special" part.

"Well, I highly doubt it. Ask anyone that has tried that on me and you will find that I take a move like that Very personally," he replied in an almost growl. Usagi smirked. They talked a little more and had a few more beers together. A beeping sound was heard and Usagi pulled out a small device that looked like a watch.

"Kuso!" she said in anger. Logan was slightly surprised that he understood. She had just spoken in Japanese, too. She turned to him. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'm on call by my boss. Maybe we'll meet again." She stood up and quickly left. Logan stared as she left. He stood and then went out behind her. She was next to a black Harley Davidson where she was speaking into what looked like a very classy wristwatch. Logan watched as she nodded and then climbed onto the Harley Davidson and started it up. As soon as she was gone, he went back in and told the manager of the little bar that he would be gone for a little while and ran to the bike that he had taken as 'gift' from Scott.

He started it up and then sped after Usagi. He knew which direction she was in and that he would need to use the turbo boosters on his bike to catch up to her…

Professor Charles Xavier concentrated as best as he could to find the mutant responsible for the things happening lately. He almost gave up but found a single thought that interested him. A thought that belonged to Logan. _'Must catch up to her... she knows somethin' and that somethin' is probably gonna get her killed... and I'm gonna bet that it has somethin' to do with the death of that senator...'_

Xavier was a little surprised and pleased that he had found something about the situation. But he couldn't be sure that what he found was solid. He took off the headpiece for the Cerbro system. He tapped the small console on his armrest on his wheelchair and moved back, turned around, and went to the now opening door to the gigantic room. Scott Summers stood, waiting for his mentor and friend.

"Find anything, Professor?" he asked, looking through the ruby-quartz lens of his sunglasses. Xavier nodded and wheeled past him...................

hope you enjoyed that! Later! *smiles*

Lacrea Moonlight


	3. Part 3

Ossu, minna-chan! I would like to thank my muse for this chappy! Without Megan-chan, this chappy wouldn't have been possible! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not getting pretty much anything out. I've had the worst case of writer's block I've ever had in my life. This is in response to a challenge. It is to write a Logan/Usagi fanfic and I am going to answer it in this fanfic. This is based after the fight with Magneto in the X-Men live movie. Usagi is 25 and Logan is 28. Enjoy!  
  
AN= Author's Notes.  
  
Telepathy  
  
'.' Electronic communication (you know, like hand communicators and junk!)  
  
Killer Angel  
  
Part 3  
  
Usagi felt like growling in frustration. The hottie from the damned bar was following her and if he didn't leave her alone, she'd have to kill him. She really liked him too. He had spunk. She could get used to spunk like his if he didn't get himself killed. She sighed as she saw a turn coming up. This was where she'd lose him. If he somehow followed her afterwards, she'd be shocked. This maneuver had worked countless times on snooping cops and innocent people she didn't want anything to happen to. She absolutely hated it when she had to get rid of an innocent. More often than not, she'd let them go after wiping all information they'd gathered on her and her boss's operations from their minds permanently.  
  
Her boss didn't approve but he allowed her that one of few freedoms since she always got the job done. She feigned to the right on her motorcycle and then took a quick left, switching the gears into overdrive as she sped down the road. She heard an angry yelp of surprise as Logan missed the turn and went skidding on the pavement. She winced. I hope that didn't hurt too much. She thought as she made her favorite ride go faster into the night.  
  
* * * *  
  
Logan cursed wildly as he stood up, the stinging wounds already mending into perfectly smooth skin and muscle. He'd dislocated his arm, his leg, and a few bones in his right hand but paid no attention as each one made sickly grinding and popping noise as they went back into place and ruined muscles knitted themselves back together. The skin on his back was almost completely gone. That would take about 20 minutes to become like new once again. The taste of blood and vomit was heavy in his mouth as his jaw set itself back into place. He spit out the vomit in distaste, angry with himself for falling for the trick. As he set the bike back into an upright position, he growled. He would lose her scent soon if he didn't get going. The wind was picking up and it looked like it'd rain soon.  
  
Damn that beautiful, smart blonde.  
  
Damn her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Xavier sighed in frustration. Logan had lost this 'Usagi' girl he'd met. She was very resourceful. She obviously was a professional on a motorcycle. And possibly on other things as well. Xavier had been perplexed when he'd tried to find the girl's mind with Cerebro. It was like she didn't exist. Either that or she'd found a way to block him from her mind. Which was impossible. He was the most powerful telepath in the world to his knowledge. The girl was old enough to be showing mutant powers but she didn't have the knowledge of how to block invading minds from her own.  
  
Or did she?  
  
* * * *  
  
He sat in the dark, cold room; his prison. For how long, he didn't know but he would escape. He would have his revenge from Xavier. That was a promise he didn't intend on breaking any time soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
A small growl of anger escaped his lips. She was late. Even more so than she usually was. Probably had another bar fight. Damned bar fights make her late far too often. I'll have to remind her of what our main goal is soon. He thought as he waited in the tree above the place they were due to meet at. The faint sound of a motorcycle's engine approaching quickly roused his attention to the dirt road off to his left. He raised an eyebrow as a panting Tsukino Usagi came into view. She took a moment to calm herself before scanning the area for her boss.  
  
"A little late, are we?" She jumped in surprise and turned quickly, her dagger posed to kill. He caught her arm in a vice-like grip and smirked. Although she recognized him, she didn't stop her attack as she twisted to her left and delivered a high kick to the back of his head. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and growled as he looked back at her. She smirked. After a moment, he was on her, delivering blow after blow. She dodged as fast as she could, only getting hit once or twice. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they paused. It was obviously a stalemate. Neither would be able to out-fight the other. They'd both trained the same and had trained under the same mentor. Ah, yes. Their mentor. He seemed to be the only thing they'd ever agree on. Besides, having Magneto as a father of sorts had given them the only bond they'd ever share.  
  
"Soki, is there anything for you to report?" Usagi's words seemed to melt the silence into nothing.  
  
"No. But I have started the process. We'll be in business soon."  
  
"How long do you estimate we'll have to wait?" she asked, glancing at his profile as he watched the area around them wearily. He was a strong, competent 25 year-old black man with his hair dyed to an orange-purple. His hair, although he kept it short, was mussed almost all the time, making it seem longer than it really was. His nose sloped down in an almost aristocratic way. His eyes, an almost impossible green from his great- grandfather's Irish side, were also slanted, showing some of his near- distant Korean heritage. Although he was fairly short, 5'1" to be exact, he was fast and silent when he wanted to be.  
  
"A month. Two at the most," he replied, his voice shaking her from her reverie. She grinned at that. That wasn't too long at all. That would give her time to kill off her next targets, implant the fake memories-  
  
A loud roar made them both jump. Usagi cursed loudly. How had he found her?! She'd given him the slip before, so there shouldn't have been any possible way for him to have followed her. Unless he was a mutant. She scowled. If he was, he must have had an animal mutation. Like a bloodhound or something. If that were the case, he'd make a very difficult adversary to defeat. Even with her powers and fighting abilities, she was positive she couldn't take on an animal-like mutant without getting pretty scratched up. She'd had enough problems with Sabertooth, even though she'd already mastered karate and her powers.  
  
This would be a problem.  
  
* * * *  
  
A smile graced the lips of Magneto, even as he sat alone in his prison of plastic. Something was happening. And for once, the old mutant wasn't the cause. Whatever was going on was happening to his precious Usagi. His ever- so lovely, ever-so precious Usagi. His powerful, beautiful Bunny of the Moon. He'd always known she was special. Even when he'd given up Pietro to the adoption clinic and his little scarlet witch to the asylum, he'd known when he'd taken in Usagi that she was far beyond special. She was far beyond unique. She was a treasure that he'd kept to himself and had polished up to be bright and beautiful.  
  
And quite deadly.  
  
&&&&  
  
Lacrea Moonlight 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
